El destino esta en ti
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Algo sucede y Kate no llega a oir lo que Castle iba a decirle sobre su madre, pero ella sabe lo que el va a decirle. Como no desea perderlo, quiere evitar oir lo que el le va a decir.


El destino está en ti

Kate Beckett regresa a su casa después de haber permanecido todo el día y la noche en el hospital. Sorenson había sufrido complicaciones y tuvo que ser operado de nuevo. Ella se deja caer en el sofá y cierra los ojos. La primera cosa que viene a su mente es la última son las últimas palabras de Castle: "Es acerca de tu madre". Ella no sabe lo que quería decirle Castle, pero puede imaginarlo. Pero ella elige no llamarlo por ahora. Kate recuerda muy bien lo que le dijo si él se atrevía a investigar sobre su madre. Y ella es una mujer que respeta lo que dice, no importa qué sea. Así que ella toma la decisión de no llamarlo, porque no desea terminar su relación. La suerte decidirá su destino. Porque ella no puede hacer frente a sabiendas de que ese momento será el fin de su relación. Kate sabe que es tonto actuar de esa manera porque si ella quiere puede elegir no terminar la relación, pero no puede olvidar que probablemente él ha quebrado su confianza. Todo esto es mucho para su mente por esa noche, así que decide tomar una ducha. Una cálida y relajante ducha.

Va al baño y llena la bañera con agua caliente, coloca sales de baño con aroma a rosas, y luego se quita la ropa y se mete en el baño para relajar su cuerpo en el mismo. Ahora ella se siente bien. Pero entonces su pensamiento vuelven a brotar, y todos son acerca de Castle. Kate no puede entender cómo puede ser que la misma persona que la ayudó a recuperarse de la muerte de su madre es quién ahora está destinado a hundirla de nuevo. "¿Por qué no puede ser más simple la vida?" Se pregunta a sí misma en voz alta. Ella no espera ninguna respuesta, pero una voz masculina le contesta. "Debido a que las cosas fáciles terminan tan rápido como llegan y necesitamos mucho más que eso para toda nuestra vida". Ella vuelve su rostro hacia la voz. Y ahí está, Richard Castle.

Él se inclina contra el marco de la puerta. Mirándola desde arriba. Sus ojos están tristes, pero a su vez están brillantes por verla a ella en esa situación tan íntima. Ella se siente un poco avergonzada y con rabia, pero le gusta que él este ahí. Pero enseguida le viene una duda a su mente: "¿Cómo entró en mi casa, Castle?" "Tengo mis contactos, detective Beckett", dice tratando de sonar tan divertido como siempre, pero sin éxito. Kate se da cuenta que él está triste y, por tanto, sabe lo que va a decirle, y sabe cómo como va a terminar todo. Saber tanto le hace sentirse muy triste. "Castle, por favor espérame en la sala, hay que hablar". Él deja el cuarto de baño sin decir una sola palabra. Ella llora sola por lo que está por venir.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate entra a la sala vestida con una bata de satén rojo. Se puede ver que ella no se siente cómoda con la situación. Ni él. Él está sentado en un extremo del sofá y ella se sienta en el otro extremo. Rick está demasiado serio como nunca se lo ha visto antes. Después de un rato, él la mira a los ojos y dice: "tengo que explicarte todo Kate". Ella nunca pensó decir algo como eso, pero lo primero que vino a su mente es: "No me digas nada que arruine nuestra relación, Castle. Te necesito. Si hiciste algo que no debías no me lo digas. Olvídalo." Kate prefiere no saber porque tiene miedo de destruir todo con su tosca personalidad. Pero él no puede cerrar la boca. "Juro que te necesito demasiado Kate, pero no puedo callarme. Necesito decirte lo que sé y por qué hago esto. Todo es porque me preocupo por ti, porque me interesa cuidarte. Lo que pase después de decirte queda en vos." A Kate no le gusta llorar en frente de él, pero las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. El llora también. Y Sigue hablando. "Investigue el caso de tu mamá. Di miles de vueltas. Mire fuera de la caja. Y después de un par de noches de trabajo, pedí ayuda. Ayer me enteré de algo que te llevará al asesino, aunque también te podría llevar a descubrir algo que te lastimará. Pero pase lo que pase, si vos me dejas, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte y para cuidar de ti". Kate no sabe qué hacer. Si elige saber los conocimientos le pueden jugar en contra. De repente, él dice: "Juro por mi hija que no lo hice para hacerte mal" Y aún más de repente, Kate dice "Te creo, Castle. Te escucho". Él no esperaba escuchar eso, sino muy al contrario, pero eso le da aliento para hablar.

Él se acerca un poco más a ella y comienza a hablar: "El hombre que conozco me dijo que tu mamá tenía una doble vida, otra familia. Y cuando el hombre con el que estaba se entero acerca de tu padre y de vos, él se enfureció. No sabía que él y su hija eran la "otra familia" para tu mamá. Se enfureció y tu madre ya estaba cansada de él y le dijo todo, antes de ir a reunirse con vos y tu papá. El hombre estaba loco, tu madre lucho con él y entonces cayo herida. Él la lastimo una y otra vez, hasta que uno de esos momentos fue mortal. Abandonó su cuerpo y se fue". Kate dice:"Pero había otras muertes como la de mi madre. ¿Cómo puede ser?". Castle toma su mano suavemente "Coincidencia". Kate no puede entender todo lo que le ha dicho "Otra familia?" Castle asiente: "Sí. Tenes una hermana, Beckett. Tengo su dirección si la deseas. Ella vive aquí en Nueva York". Ella sólo está preocupada por el asesino, por ahora. "¿Qué pasa con el hombre? ¿Dónde está él? " Castle dice:" Él está en un geriátrico. Es un hombre viejo, Kate, y sufre la enfermedad de Alzheimer. Sé que quieres que pague por todo lo que hizo, pero creo que la vida lo hizo pagar. Perdió todo, perdió a su esposa, su hija, incluso su propia memoria". Kate:" Él se merece más. Él mató a mi madre". Castle: "Beckett, lo está pagando ahora. Y vos ya sabes la verdad. La venganza es inútil. Y sé vos no sos ese tipo de persona, Kate. Sólo necesitas tiempo para sanar tu herida, tu corazón".

Kate cubre su rostro en sus manos para llorar, y luego ella lo mira a los ojos "Tiempo, Castle? Mi vida se está llendo. Pase muchos años tratando de olvidar, pero ¿cómo olvidar algo así?" Castle:" Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que mis libros te han ayudado mucho, hace años". Kate sonríe "Ese pajarito es un poco exagerado y eso ocurrió hace muchos años". Castle dice: "Bueno, pero ahora me propongo ayudarte en persona". Ella lo abraza. La verdad es que sos una persona maravillosa y un muy buen amigo, Castle". Él sonríe "Vos también, Beckett". Los dos se abrazan uno a otro mientras sonríen. El abrazo dura más tiempo del previsto, no pueden separarse. Ellos no se quieren separar porque se sienten bien así. Después de un momento, él se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos. Se acerca a ella para besarla. Pero ella pone sus dedos en su boca "Todavía no, Castle. Todavía no".


End file.
